Stargate Atlantis: A rip in time
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: A replicator ship comes through a rip in the space time continuum and orbit's Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate Atlantis: A rip in time.**

Alarms blare on Atlantis, Carter, Sheppard, Ronan and Teyla arrive at operations. They all see Rodney Mckay pushing some buttons and looking at his screen.

Sheppard looked at Rodney and said, "Rodney what's going on?"

Sam, Sheppard and Ronan and Teyla wait for some answers from Rodney, but he doesn't answer. Rodney continued working on his laptop and then said, "This can't be right!"

Sheppard looked at Rodney and in a stern voice said, "Rodney!"

Rodney looked at Sheppard and said, "Sheppard, oh sorry,".

Sheppard looked at Carter and giving her a look, then looked back at Rodney and slapped him across the head.

Rodney said, "Ouch, what was that for?"

Carter looked at Sheppard and Rodney and said, "Rodney, why are the alarm's blaring?"

Rodney said, "According to these readings there's a replicator ship orbiting Atlantis and there's a rip in the space time continuum. Look for yourself."

Sam grabbed the laptop and pushed a few buttons then looked at Sheppard and said, "He's right".

Rodney said, "Of course I'm right, remember I'm a genius".

"What's their status Rodney?" asked Sheppard.

"Their just hovering there". replied Rodney.

Sam said, "I want you to take a team up there and investigate what happened up there, but don't engage the replicators".

"Ronan, Rodney and Teyla will be ready in 15 mins". replied Sheppard.

Sam nodded to Sheppard, as they all left operations and got ready to leave. Rodney grabbed a laptop, from his work station and placed it in his bag. Sheppard handed his team some anti-replicator weapons, and headed towards a Jumper. Once there, he awaits for the others to arrive. Rodney, Ronan and Teyla arrived and saw Sheppard waiting for them. Sheppard saw them and opened the door to the Jumper and got in. They joined him inside the Jumper, and take off. They headed toward the replicator ship, but John decided that it was safer to keep the ship at a distance, but close enough to get a reading, while keeping the ship cloaked.

Sheppard said, "Rodney is this close enough for you to get a reading on the rip in time and also a reading on the ship?".

Rodney pushed a few button and said, "Hmm this is interesting, according to this, there a strange reading coming from the other side".

"Like what Rodney". asked John.

"I don't know, but I don't like it and I'm recording as much info as I can, but I have a feeling that the answer lies on that replicator ship".

"I so didn't want to enter the ship," said, John.

"You're not scared are you John". asked Ronan.

John looked at Ronan and makes a face then said, "Um, not really scared, more like, not wanting there hand in my head again."

The ship attached it's self to the replicator ship, and John and his team left the Jumper and headed out to explore the replicator ship. They all have their weapons drawn and started looking around. John is led the group, while Rodney took out his laptop, and started looking at his computer screen and pushed a few buttons. They started hearing the eerie sound that they all have come to know well. John and his team stood outside a hallway, and John stopped to listen to the eerie sound, and said, "I so hate that sound. Who invited them to our party?".

"Well it wasn't me? At least I don't think," replied Mckay.

Sheppard shrugged his shoulders and said, "Mckay it was rhetorical, but I must asked this. What did you do? Please tell what you did?"

"All I did was tap into their server and attempted to find out what happened. They must have had some kind of safe guards in place,". replied Rodney.

"Rodney, I knew this was a bad idea. Back to the Jumper." ordered Sheppard.

They heard the eerie sounds coming towards them, and right in front of them the replicators began attacking them. John and his team started moving back towards the Jumper and they began to fire on the over 100 replicators heading there way.

"There's way too many of them, John," replied Teyla.

John said, "You'll get no argument from me there Teyla."

They make it back to the Jumper and left the replicator ship, but with more than 50 replicator's on their tail. Once back on Atlantis, there awaiting their arrival is Carter, who greets them in the Jumper bay.

"Welcome back! Learn anything?" asked Sam.

"As a matter of fact we did,"replied Mckay.

Sheppard said, "Besides the 100 or so replicator's chasing us".

Carter said, "I thought I said, not to engage the replicator's John".

"It was unavoidable Sam, Rodney may have triggered some kind of safe guards when he attempted to tap into their servers". explained Sheppard.

"What did Rodney learn?" asked Sam.

"According to the data I was receiving, It gave me a strange reading that was coming from the other side. As if a device was being used". replied Rodney.

"What kind of device, do you think it is, Rodney?" asked Sam.

Rodney said, "I don't know, but I would like to go over this data with Zelenka and you. Maybe with our combined minds, we can figure out what's going on."

"Why not send a ship through?" asked Sheppard.

Sam turned to think then turns back and looked at John and said, "Don't want to send any ships into the rip in time, since we don't know much yet. It can be a one trip there and you wouldn't be able to get back here in our time".

"Can't we send a probe of some kind?" asked John.

Rodney thought for a minute then said, "I could modify a probe and send it into the rip in time and gather more data."

"How long would this take to do Rodney?" asked Sam.

"A hour or so." replied Rodney.

Sam looked at Rodney and said, "You'd better get on it Rodney. John and I are heading back to my office to discuss more about the Replictors."

Rodney left there, but not before pushing his ear piece. Rodney said, "Zelenka, come in Zelenka". Zeleka answered and said, "Rodney I read you. What do you need".

"Can you bring down a probe, so we can modify it and sent it into the rip in time. replied Rodney.

Zelenka said, "I'll meet you at your office in 15 mins."

Rodney pushed the ear piece again then headed to his office to begin work on the probe. 15 mins go by and Zelenka joined him in his office and handed Rodney the probe.Rodney placed the probe on a work station and begins working on getting the probe ready.

Zelenka looked at Rodney and said, "Here's the probe you asked for Rodney."

Rodney said, "Thanks Zelenka".

Zelenka said, "Your welcome. Rodney, how were you planning on sending the satellite through the rip?"

Rodney said, "I never thought about that. (thinks for a minute) We could attach some rockets and direct it into the rift."

Zelenka said, "But we need a ship to transport it into space".

Rodney said, "I'm going to ask Sam, if we could borrow one of the ships and complete the mission".

Zelenka said, "What if you can't get a ship?"

Rodney said, "If I can't get a ship then I'll have to think of a new plan of deploying the probe, but for now let's add the boosters to the probe."

They begun work on the probe and added the booster rockets. It took them 3 hours to complete the work, but it was finally done. Rodney looked at Zelenka and said, "See you in 15 mins. I'm off to speak to Sam and Sheppard."

Rodney leaves the room and heads to operations to speak to Sam and Sheppard. Once there he see's Sam and Sheppard talking in Sam's office. Rodney walks into the room and Sam said,"Rodney."

Rodney said, "We completed the probe and it's ready for use, but we need a ship."

Sam said, "Sheppard and I were discussing that as you walked in."

Rodney said, "And?"

"Both ships are on missions right now and it will take them two weeks to get here."Replied Sheppard.

Sam said, "So we thought of idea, but wanted to run it by you".

"What idea was it?" asked Rodney.

Sam said, "I thought we could use a Jumper and tie a rope to a person, then open the doors to the Jumper then have the person bring the probe out. Then the person can be brought back to the Jumper then close the door then move the probe in".

"Who were you planning on sending". asked Rodney.

Sheppard said, "I was thinking of sending you or Zelenka."

"I'll do it, but I don't like that idea."replied Rodney.

Sam said, "Have Zelenka bring the probe to the Jumper.Sheppard will meet you at the Jumper as soon as he gets ready."

Rodney pushes his ear piece and said, "Zelenka, bring the probe down to the Jumperbay."

Zelenka said, "Acknowledged Rodney, will meet you there."

Rodney leaves the room and meets Zelenka in the Jumperbay.John leaves Sam's office and heads to the Jumperbay.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of

Sony Pictures, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp.,

Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for

entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No

copyright infringement is intended. The original characters,

situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not

be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission

**Chapter 2: An old friend returns.**

Once at the Jumperbay, Rodney began to fill up the ship with stuff they would need for the mission. Zelenka arrived with the probe and handed it over to Rodney.

Zelenka said, "Here is the probe Rodney."

Rodney looked at Zelenka and said, "Thanks Zelenka. Can you go over the data I collected on the replicator ship and the rip in space?"

Zelenka said, "When do you want this finished Rodney?"

Rodney said, "You have as much time as you need."

Zelenka noded, then turned to leave the Jumperbay and work on the data. Rodney secured the probe to the Jumper and placed the rope needed to tie himself on board the Jumper. Sheppard helped get Rodney ready for the mission. Ronan decided to join them on their mission as a backup in case something went wrong. Sheppard closed the doors, and did a system's check before leaving the Jumper bay, then the alarms started going off.

Sheppard pushed his ear piece and said, "What's going on?"

Sam said, "We have a replicator shuttle heading towards Atlantis."

Sheppard looked at Rodney and said, "Say again did you say replicator shuttle?"

Sam said, "Yes there's the shuttle heading our way, so the mission has been scrubed."

Sheppard said, "How long until they arrive?"

Sam said, "They should arrive in a few minutes. I'm sending security to meet them when they arrive."

Sheppard said, "Do you want me to head towards the Ancient chair?"

Sam said, "Negative, I don't want to use the drones on them. But what bugs me is why they would wait 3 hours to attack."

Sheppard sighs then said, "I don't like this one bit, but we don't have a choice. Me, Ronan, and Rodney are heading to meet up with the security teams."

Sam said, "Be careful."

Sheppard said, "We will."

The communication ended, and the three of them headed down and met up with the security team and waited for the replicators to arrive. John,Rodney and Ronan arrived at the place where the replicator shuttle would arrive. The sercurity team hand over some anti-replicator guns and P90s.John hands them over to Ronan and Rodney.The ship arrived and John and his team stand ready to confront the replicator's.

John looked at Rodney and said, "This day can't get any worse can it?"

"Unless you call them worse." replied Rodney.

The eerie sound begins and suddenly the replicators appear. John looked at everyone, then back at the replicator's and said, "Lock and load."

They all started pointing their guns at the replicators and shooting at them. A 100 plus replicator's appeared on Atlantis, and began attacking John and his team. John pushed his ear piece and said, "Sam there are too many of them, we may not be able to hold them here."

Sam said,"Acknowledged Sheppard, just do what you can, then get out of there."

Two replicator's came out of the ship, and one of them walked over to a computer panel, and placed it's hand into the panel and suddenly in operations the computers go crazy. In operations Sam and Chuck looked at the computers as they go crazy. John remained on the line and listened to what was going on.

Chuck was working at his work station and said, "What the...?"

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

Chuck looked at Sam and said, "There tapping into our systems."

Sam said, "Cut them off."

Chuck pushed a few buttons then said, "It's too late, they've stopped."

Sheppard looked at the replicator who was tapping into the system, and said, "Get away from there!".

The replicator looked at John then steped away. John was surprised by the way it acted."

Sam said, "John they seemed to have stopped tapping into our systems."

Sheppard said, "That was werid, Sam?"

"What was werid John?" asked Sam.

Sheppard said, "The replicator stopped when I said get away from there."

Sam said, "That is werid even for them. I don't like this John."

Suddenly the replicator looked at the other replicator and said, "Two, you know what the plan is?"

Two said, "Yes, I do."

The replicator's then suddenly stopped and just stood there while one of the human replicator looked at John and his team. John and his team stop firing and John looked at them then said, "Why did the stop".

Rodney scratched his head, and said,"I don't know it's not like the replicator's."

"I agree. replied Sheppard."

The other Replicators looked at the other one then nodded. There was a flash of blinding white light as the Replicators, John and Rodney disappeared with them. The replicator ship then left the orbit of the planet that Atlantis was on. It entered the rip in time, but it stayed open. Ronan and the rest of the team are shocked by what just happened. Ronan pushed his ear piece and said, "They were taken by the replicator's."

Sam shocked by what Ronan said, "What? Why would they take them? That's deffinitely not a replicator strategy."

"Why take them?"asked Ronan.

Sam said, "I'm not sure why they were taken."

Chuck said, "Colonel?"

Sam turned to look at Chuck and said, "What is it?"

Chuck said, "I found out what the replicator's took."

Sam said, "What did they get?"

Chuck looked at his computer, and said, "They took infomation on our Anti-replicator weapons, Ava Dixion and nanites.

"Did you say Ava Dixion?" asked Sam.

Chuck said, "Yes."

"What would they want with Ava Dixion."asked Ronan.

Sam said, "I don't know Ronan, but I don't like this. We need to send a ship through to save John and Rodney."

Ronan said, "Yea, I agree, but we don't even know if it's safe for us."

Sam said, "Zelenka should have some answers for us. I'll go see him and see if he has any answers for us. Carter out."

Carter left operations and headed to see Zelenka. Meanwhile on the Replicator ship, John and Rodney are surrounded by replicators, and are pointing the guns at the replicators. They both look around, as more replicators surrounded them

Rodney said, "Where are we Sheppard?"

Sheppard looked back at Rodney and said, "I think were on the replicator ship Rodney."

A familiar voice from the shadows starts talking to them. A voice from their past.

A familiar voice said, "Welcome aboard, Dr Mckay and John."

Sheppard said, "How do you know us? Who are you?"

A fimilar voice said, "Come now John, you don't recognize an old friend?"

The person emerged from the shadows and said, "Surprised to see me."

Rodney said, "Elisabeth."

Replicator Elisabeth Weir said, "That's correct Rodney."

"You're a replicator aren't you?"asked Sheppard.

Replicator Elisabeth Weir said, "That's correct, I'm a replicator."

"What do you want with us." asked Rodney.

Elisabeth said, "We need your help."

Sheppard said, "What if we refuse to help?"

"Then we will be forced to kill you." replied Elisabeth.

Sheppard said, "Since you put it that way."

Elisabeth said, "We know about Ava Dixion, and want more infomation on her. We know you were with her John."

Sheppard said, "I don't know what your talking about?"

Elisabeth said, "Come now John, I know you can't say anything."

Sheppard signed said, "What do you want to know?"

Elisabeth said, "We want to make Replicators like her?"

Rodney said, "Like her? Are you saying you want to create replicators."

Elisabeth said, "That's correct, we dont replicate as the others do."

"Others?" asked Sheppard.

Elisabeth said, "The other replicators replicate themselves, we don't. Those replicator's are on the verge of taking over the universe in our reality."

Sheppard said,"You read the file, so you know as much as I do."

Elisabeth said, "Perhaps. Maybe you left things out."

"I have a question?"asked Rodney.

Sheppard said, "Not now Rodney."

A replicator, who's name is One goes to see Elisabeth and spoke to her.

One looked at Replicator Weir and said, "They're stalling! Let's get rid of them."

Elisabeth said, "I give the orders, not you!"

One said, "It will be your undoing! You have emotions for these humans."

Elisabeth said, "Here's the data on Ava Dixion."

She pushed a few buttons and the infomation appeared in front of them.

Rodney looked at the computer screen and said, "That's infomation on Ava Dixion. You stole that data from our computers."

Elisabeth said, "The data will be destoyed after you finish helping us."

Sheppard said, "Where are we, and where are we heading?"

Elisabeth said, "Your in our time now?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of

Sony Pictures, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp.,

Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for

entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No

copyright infringement is intended. The original characters,

situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not

be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission

**Chapter 3 : The Ava Dixion Accord**

Sheppard looked at Elizabeth and said, "Are you saying we've entered the rip in time?"

"Yes. Can you please put in weapons down on the floor, for your safety. "asked Elizabeth."

John looked at Rodney and nodded at him and they both put all the weapons on the floor, in front of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth said, "Thank you."

"Where are you taking us?"asked Mckay.

Elizabeth said, "We're taking you home, but not to Atlantis."

Sheppard scratched his head and said, "To where then?"

Elizabeth said, "Earth!"

Rodney shocked by the comments made looked at Elizabeth and said, "Earth? Why Earth? Why not your Atlantis?"

"Because Earth is the only save place in the universe left, that the replicator's don't control. Atlantis was taken by the replicator's and we were the only survivors from Atlantis."replied Elizabeth.

Sheppard looked puzzled and said, "What happened to my double in this reality?"

"You died saving Teyla and your family."replied Elizabeth.

Sheppard surprised said, "Family? wait...Are you saying me and Teyla got together and had a family?"

Elizabeth said, "Yes, you and Teyla got together and started a family. You have two kids together, one boy and one girl. Are you two together in your universe?

"No we are not. Where's Teyla and her kids now?"asked Sheppard.

Elizabeth said, "They're on Earth."

"Do you know for a fact that I'm dead, or could I be alive?"asked Sheppard.

Elizabeth said, "No we don't, but there's a possibility that you are. Or you could be a replicator."

"You do realize she will think I'm him right?"replied Sheppard.

Elizabeth said, "Yes, we know, that's why she will be told."

"It's not right to do that to her, she's human. She has feeling. replied Sheppard.

"Then what do you suggest, we do? asked Elizabeth.

Sheppard thought for a moment then said, "I'll talk to her privately."

Elizabeth said, "Okay."

"Where's the Rodney of this reality. Is Rodney still alive? " asked Sheppard.

Rodney said, "Yea, where I'm I."

Elizabeth said, "Rodney, was taken captured while Ronan, and many others were killed by other replicators. They might be still alive, but we don't know. Carter, Dr.Keller, Carson, and many others got out before the attack. Many people died that day, or were turned into replicator's and their real bodies destoyed.

"Why was I captured? asked Rodney.

"Because you hold the key to stopping the replicator's." replied Elizabeth.

"What do you mean Rodney holds the key to stopping the replicators." asked Sheppard.

One looked at Elizabeth and said, "Don't tell them?"

"They have a right to know." replied Elizabeth.

One said, "Your making a big mistake trusting them."

Elizabeth picked up Rodney's ant-replicator weapon and used it on one. John and Rodney are shocked at what they just saw happen in front of there eyes. Rodney looked at John then back at Elizabeth.

"You killed her." replied Rodney.

Elizabeth said, "Yes, I did, I never did like her. Now come with me, let me show you to your quarters."

John and Rodney followed Elizabeth to their quarters and the both entered their rooms. Elizabeth left and went to meet the other replicator's. John closed his door, then paced a bit then left his room. He headed towards Rodney's room, he knocked at his door. Rodney who was scared was pacing the floor and jumped when he heard the knock. He looked at the door and said. "Who is it?"

"It's me John, open up." replied Sheppard.

Rodney said, "Sheppard, boy I'm I glad to see you."

"What do you think of all this Rodney?"asked Sheppard.

"It feel strange seeing her again." replied Rodney.

Sheppard said, "I know what you mean. But I do want answers like how do the know about Ava Dixion and how the created that rip in time."

"I'd like those questioned answered myself." replied Rodney.

Sheppard said, "Next time, Elizabeth comes I'll ask her."

She entered a large room, where 10 replicators are seating around a long table. Once there, she stands in front of the group of human replicators. One of the human replicators that was seating in front of Weir stood up and said, "Why have you killed one of our own?".

Elizabeth looked at the one standing and said, "I don't have to justify my action to you. I did what was best for our survival. If my action aren't good enough that just too bad. It's about time we take action to stop the replicator threat. Three you should know that by know."

Three said, "You've decided to tell them our plans, what if they get captured?."

"They would rather die, then let the information fall in their hands." replied Elizabeth.

"Have the agreed to help us?" asked Three.

"No, not yet, but I think once they know our plans, they may agree to help." replied Elizabeth.

Three said, "When do you plan on telling them our plans?"

"If you all give me the approval on this matter and support on this mission I promise you things will work out. I used to be their commanding officer, they trust me." replied Elizabeth.

Three looked at the others sitting and nodded at them and they nodded back to him. He turned to Elizabeth and said, "You have it. Just don't cross us or you will pay.

"I won't Three. Soon we will rid our selves of the evil replicators in the galaxy and take back our home." replied Elizabeth.

Elizabeth left the large room and headed down to see Sheppard and Rodney. Once at Rodney's room she knocked at the door. Rodney opened the door and let Elizabeth in.

Elizabeth said, "John, Rodney, boy I'm I glad to see both of you. "

Sheppard said, "Care to explain, how you were able to enter our reality? And... What it has to do with Ava Dixion?"

Elizabeth turned and went to a computer panel and pushed a few buttons then turned back to look at John and Rodney.

Elizabeth said, "See for yourself."

Rodney goes over to the computer panel and looked on the screen and said, "What is this I'm seeing?"

Elizabeth said, "It's the device we used to open the rip in the space time continuum."

"This writing is in ancient." replied Rodney.

"Can you read it Rodney? asked Sheppard.

"Yes, I can read it, but the only other person on Earth that can read ancient is Daniel Jackson."replied Rodney.

Elisabeth said, "We've had Daniel reading the ancient writing and going over the data for months, before we activated it."

"Rodney can you shut the device down."asked Sheppard.

"I can shut it down, but it mean we will be trapped here.There also two other problems."replied Rodney.

"What are the problems Rodney?asked Sheppard.

Rodney said, "According to the ancients the device can only be on for 24 hours, after that the planet will explode. The planet it's on, I reconize it."

"Reconize it, in what way? asked sheppard.

"It's p3x259, the planet we were going to investigate on our next mission." replied Rodney.

Sheppard said, "P3x259! Are you sure Rodney?"

Rodney said, "Yea, I'm 100 percent sure."

Sheppard puts his hands on his face too think, then looked at Elizabeth and said, "How long has the rip been open?"

Elizabeth said, "We've had it on for about 6 hours Earth time."

Rodney looked at his watch and begun to calculated, how much time was left.

"According to my calculations, we have 12 hours left until the planet blows." replied Rodney.

"Is there away to prevent the planet from exploding?asked Sheppard.

Rodney said, "There is one of two ways to stop it. One, if we shut down the device, it leaves us trapped in this reality."

Sheppard said, "We aren't doing that. What's 2?"

"I start reading and looking for answers that can help us." replied Rodney.

Sheppard said, "I like number 2 Rodney. Begin working on the ancient writings fast. If needed get Daniel to help you. how long do you need Rodney?"

"Give me a couple hours Sheppard." replied Rodney.

Sheppard said, "We all know how you work under pressure."

"Well that's true."replied Rodney.

"What can we do in our reality to prevent this device from falling into the wrong hands." asked Sheppard.

"We'd have to find it and destory it, by either destoying the planet or the device it's self, or make sure no one goes to that planet."replied Rodney.

"Can we block that address from the dialing system." asked Sheppard.

"Yea, I can do it. I'll do it once we are home." replied Rodney."

Meanwhile back on Atlantis, Sam entered Zelenka's office to talk to him.

Sam said, "Zelenka any answers on the rip. Can we sent people through?"

Zelenka looked back at Sam and said, "I did find a few interesting thing from the data."

Sam asked, "Like?"

Zelenka said, "According to the readings it looks like great amounts of power is being used and its giving a unusual reading as if it straining and will shut down in less than 12 hours.

"12 hours? Are you sure Zelenka?" asked Sam.

"Take a look at the data yourself." replied Zelenka.

Sam begun to read the data then said, "It's true, the rip in time will close in less than 12 hours".

Zelenka said, "What's our next step Colonel Carter?"

Sam turned away from Zelenka and said, "The Oddessy doesn't arrive for another hour, maybe 2 and we don't have that amount of time to delay and try and rescue them."

"What happens if the Oddessy doesn't make it in time." asked Zelenka.

"We take a shuttle and rescue them before its too late and it closes". replied Sam.

Sam tapped her ear piece and said, "Chuck, can you connect me city wide."

Chuck pushed a few buttons then said, "Go a head your city wide."

"Attention everyone, in less than 12 hours from now the rip in time will close, if we dont go and rescue John and Rodney within those hours they will be trapped forever. Can Ronan Dex and Teyla Emmagen meet me in the conference room." replied Sam.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Woosley was getting ready to leave his office when there was a knock on his door, and when he opened it, there stood a slightly-tall slim young woman. She had fair skin that looked flawless and it made her shoulder-blade length black hair stand out and her brown hazel eyes mesmerizing to the beholder.Her attire looked perfect and mysterious. The way she looked, he could assume she works for the airforce, but he has never seen her before until today.

"Are you Richard Woosley?" asked the woman.

"Yes I am. Do I know you?"asked Woosley.

"No you do not, but I have heard of you. My name is Venessa Brown and I work for a rogue part of the N.I.D." replied Venessa Brown.

"N.I.D.? And what do I owe this visit from the N.I.D.?" asked Woosley.

"Ava Dixion? replied Vanessa Brown.

Woosley said, "What about Ava Dixion?"

"I'm sure you've read the reports on her." asked Venessa Brown.

"Yes I have read the reports." replied Woosley.

Venessa Brown.said, "Then you don't know."

"Know what? asked Woosley.

"You read the report about Ava's body being destroyed right."asked Venessa Brown.

"Yes, I did." replied Woosley.

"Then you don't know the truth." asked Venessa Brown.

Woosley said, "The truth about, I don't understand".

Venessa Brown said, "Ava's body wasn't destroyed as it was written and told."

"What did they do with her body?" asked Woosley.

"When the command was given to destroy her body, the rogue N.I.D group heard about it and jumped on it, they took her body and wrote and told everyone it was destroyed."

"Do you know where her body is being held?"" asked Woosley.

"Yes. But they will kill me for telling you this." replied Venessa Brown.

Woosley said, "We can protect you."

"You can't protect me." replied Venessa Brown.

"Why?" asked Woosley.

Venessa Brown said, "Because I'm a replicator too."

Woosley shocked what he just heard said, "Your a Replicator?"

**To be continued...**


End file.
